


Fatal Attraction

by aleysiasnape



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Opposites Attract, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione feels the pull of attraction from Loki and Dr. Strange.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 9
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Fatal Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and fandom roll on 6/11/20. The trope that picked: opposites attract. I came up with this and any mistakes Grammarly didn't catch are mine.
> 
> Also full filling a Hermione's Haven Bingo card square: Loki/Dr. Strange
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione glanced up from the ancient tome she was studying, watching Stephen and Loki, practicing their magic and throwing witty banter. She smirked.

_I didn't think I would be attracted to the both of them. But I am. What was the saying opposite's attract? I wonder... _Hermione's thoughts drifted off as she bit her lip, _How they would feel about me.___

__"I wonder what Hermione thinks of us? I do feel attracted to her." Loki purred softly to Stephen as he kept dodging Stephen's magic bolts._ _

__Stephen glared at Loki. He was attracted to Hermione as well. "Let's see who can last. Winner takes Hermione."_ _

__Hermione sighed, closed her book to set the record straight. "Listen, you two, we do have a triad relationship. If you are interested."_ _

__Hermione went into her clutch, pulled out a book title: _Triad Bonds__ _

__Loki and Stephen looked at each other then back at the book. Before Stephen could read it, Loki quickly snitched it from Hermione's hands. "I'll take a look at this."_ _

__Hermione watched Loki flopped down in the chair, reading the book. She sighed heavily. "Good thing I have two of them," she handed the second one to Stephen._ _

__Stephen glanced at her clutch, book, and her. "Trust me on this."_ _

__Stephen sighed, and sat down, started to read._ _

__Hermione decided to make them tea to calm their nerves if the book became too much for them. _Hopefully they'll understand. What is this fatal attraction that I have to the two of them? Other than their powerful magic wielders."__ _

___The tea kettle whistled, letting her know that the earl grey tea was ready to be poured and served._ _ _

___"Tea?" she asked softly, pouring them both cups and added sugar cubes to let the tea cool off._ _ _

___"Thank you, dearest," Loki drink the tea. His interest peaked when he read the title of the book._ _ _

___Stephen mulled over his tea, perusing the book, and glancing up at Loki to see that he was almost finished and scowled._ _ _

___Hermione just shook her head. "I'll be with Wong if you need me."_ _ _

___Two hours later…Hermione felt arms wrapped around her waist, soft kisses on her neck. "Loki!"_ _ _

___Loki smelled her hair, before nuzzling her shoulder, "I've agreed to your terms, Hermione. Although I don't like to share."_ _ _

___"Feelings mutual," Stephen grunted when he saw Loki embracing Hermione. "Well? Any connection?"_ _ _

___Loki glanced up, smirked. "See for your self."_ _ _

___"Fine," Stephen ground out. And when he touched Hermione's arm. He felt electricity coursing through his veins._ _ _

___Hermione turned around to kiss Stephen. "I don't know why I'm attracted to the two of you. Let's explore this new desire and see where it leads. Agreed?"_ _ _

___"Agreed."_ _ _


End file.
